


Sun

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Daphne and Malcolm watch Baz and Simon dance. Malcolm makes a simple comment but Daphne can't stop thinking about it.'...It's alomst like Simon is his sun...''...Reminds me of someone else too
Relationships: Daphne Grimm/Malcolm Grimm, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Sun

**DAPHNE**

The song changes and Malcolm sweeps me off of the dance floor. We end up standing off to a side with drinks in our hands.

Frankly, it is a nice change from the rest of the fast-paced evening. Being the host comes with responsibilities after all and while I love it, the constant chatting can become tiresome.

Malcolm and I were conversing quietly so when there's a little lull in the conversation, I notice that Malcolm's attention is drawn elsewhere.

Basilton and Simon. Still swaying on the dance floor.

With the way my husband looks at the moment, others might think he is displeased or indifferent at best.

I know better though.

His head is tilted a little to the side, his thinking stance. There is a soft shine in his eyes 'smiling with only his eyes I call it'. He's standing relaxed and unbothered.

He's contemplating something.

"What's on your mind Darling?" I ask him

"Hmm. Oh, nothing. The boys just caught my eye. They are quite comfortable now,"

"Oh yes, they are," I say, "Lovely isn't it?"

He makes noncommittal noise and takes another sip of his drink.

As I watch the young couple smile at each other, I cannot help but make a few more observations.

And say them out loud.

"Baz can't help but light up under his attention. It's almost like Simon is his sun. Though, as bright as the boy is despite everything, it's probably not a far fetched concept,"

"Hmm," says Malcolm, "Reminds me of someone else too,"

Before I can say anything else, Jeremiah Grimm is stepping up to his brother and Malcolm lets himself be led away after throwing an apologetic look my way.

I wave him off but I can't help but think of what he just said. It's obvious he was talking about himself and I can't help but wonder who he was referring to as his sun.

I hate that I wonder.

xxx

Christmas morning starts with the twins jumping on our beds followed closely by Mordelia. There was a time when Mordelia would have been the one leading the charge but she considers herself 'grown-up' now so she waits for her siblings to wake her up and then pretends to 'follow' them in.

She isn't fooling either of us.

"Well, that's about as much holiday sleeping in we're getting," says Malcolm, looking at the jumping girls with fond eyes.

"Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas,"

I let out a small laugh and we both get up to get ready.

Half-an-hour later everyone is downstairs.

"Presents?" Cries out Victoria

"After breakfast, Darling," says Malcolm

Victoria and Octavia pout but don't resist when their father picks them up and puts them in their chairs.

I place Little Ollie in his chair and now we're only waiting on Baz and Simon.

They stumble in ten minutes in, hair a little disarrayed and a familiar glint in their eyes.

Malcolm is frowning and it takes everything in me not to laugh at him. Looks like someone doesn't like their son looking sexed-up early in the morning. Even if it makes him a hypocrite. Though, Malcolm and I always made sure to make ourselves presentable after our activities.

"Good Morning everyone," says Baz, as they take their seats, "Merry Christmas,"

Simon also mumbles something but his head is ducked so no one hears what he's saying.

Not that any of us mind.

Breakfast is served and everyone starts their own little conversations. Mordelia's asking Simon questions about his tail and wings. I keep an ear out just in case she crosses a line with her questions but Simon seems to be at ease with the whole thing. The twins are discussing the presents they're hoping to get. Baz and Malcolm are analyzing some books both of them had recently read. I never was able to get into their academic texts however, Malcolm and I do share a passion for mystery novels.

I notice though, that throughout the whole breakfast, Baz keeps his hand on Simon's knee, sneaking glances at him now and then. Simon does the same and the few times their eyes meet, Simon smiles a small smile and Baz instantly lights up.

Without intending to, I start to think about Malcolm's comment the night before.

I don't want to, even if I suspect it wasn't me he as talking about.

And oh, how I hate that line of thought. We had talked about Natasha when we had decided to get married. It had been a long emotional talk where Malcolm had assured me that he loved me but Natasha would also have a place in his heart.

_'Death doesn't end a relationship, Daphne and I'll always carry a part of her with. I'll probably even talk about her with you. She is Baz's mother and discussions about her will be unavoidable. I need to know you'll be okay with that,'_

And I had said, yes. I knew he loved us both in similar ways and in different ones. I was always okay with it. So why was this bothering me now?

Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of my thoughts.

It's time for presents.

xxx

At night we're in bed when we hear a burst of laughter from the hall and then shushing noises.

Looks like someone's going to sleep late.

"Hopefully they don't wake Colin," says Malcolm

I cuddle closer to his side, "He skipped his nap today. I don't think he's waking up any time soon,"

"Hmm,"

There's some more giggling and then the room at the end of the hall clicks shut.

"To be young and in love," drawls Malcolm

And I'm thinking of Christmas Eve again.

This time I don't brush it aside.

"Mal?" I whisper

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

There must be something in my voice because he's suddenly sitting up and pulling me with him. I end up sitting on his outstretched legs while facing him. There are some perks to being small.

"What is it, Daphne?"

"Well, you know the other night at the dance? When we were talking about Baz and Simon? You made a comment and I just- I haven't been able to stop thinking about it,"

I see the moment his eyes widen and the realization hits. He doesn't speak at once and I start talking to fill the silence.

"I'm not sure why I keep thinking of it. I know you were probably talking about Natasha. And doesn't bother me, it really doesn't. I just- I don't-"

"Daphne," he says softly, gently circling my wrists with his hands, "If Natasha was my sun, you want to know what you are to me,"

And yes, it seems so obvious now that he says it.

Malcolm did have his moments.

"Daphne," he says again, this time with a smile and kiss to my cheek, "You know Natasha at Watford. Did she really seem like the person who would be called anyone's sun,"

I think back to her. She had been a year younger then Malcolm and me, a force of nature with her head held high, walking as if she owned the world. She could have made you bow to her if she wanted.

I frown and look at my husband, "I suppose not but then-"

Malcolm shakes his head, "Oh, you silly woman. I was talking about you, Daphne. You're my sun,"

I'm almost stunned speechless.

"Really?" I whisper to him

He looks at me with a little bit of sadness in his eyes, "Of course, darling,"

He takes a deep breath and continues.

"Natasha was a storm. A beautiful chaotic storm. She loved fiercely and passionately and I loved that about her,"

He takes a pause and I wait with bated breath for him to continue.

"Your friendship always left me feeling warm and happy and loved. You were there for me when I needed you most. You and your endless sunshine. You shine for me even when I can't find it in myself to be bright. I love you. Please, tell me you know that,"

There's a hint of desperation there and I hug him fiercely.

"Of course, Mal. Of course, I know that. I'm human and there will be some days where I end up comparing myself to Natasha but I know you love me and I love you too,"

And I meant it. I had never, not once, thought that he loved me less then Natasha. He had never given me a reason to.

He looks at me for a few moments and reading the sincerity in my face he smiles, "Good. I'd hate for you to think otherwise,"

I smile at him and we share a soft but long kiss.

Settling down in his arms, I finally feel Christmas Day catching up to me and quickly find myself falling into sleep.

It's been a Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
